Royal Problems
by MewLover54
Summary: Oshawott and Snivy have had this fued ever since the two met, but could there be something behind these arguaments and insults. ShellPWNshipping, Oshawott/Snivy


ML54: Wow, I got this out quickly. I started it, like, five hours ago!

Tepig: I think you could have, at least, played the game before making this though.

ML54: I think I did alright. *Shrugs* Ah well, disclaimer Snivy.

Snivy: ML54 doesn't own PokePark 2.

**Royal Problems**

Oshawott sighed, a smile on his face, staring up at the night sky above Seasong Beach. It was a good night in PokePark after the whole Darkrai thing.

Right now he was with Tepig, who had taken a break from his training in the Colosseum in the Crag area to see him. Oshawott was glad since, well, it does get lonely sometimes. Especially since Pikachu had returned to another PokePark to see his other friends, Charmander and Chikorita, but he knew that he'll come back to see them sometime soon.

But, what kind of mystified him, was where Snivy was. He knew she was the princess of the Arbor area, but that's a role she doesn't usually take seriously. Not when he last saw her anyway, which was about a month ago.

He can't seem to figure out what she had been doing, but whatever it was it must have been big. And she knows how much he loves to work on big cases!

He had asked Tepig if he knew what was up with her, but the Fire-type had refrained from saying anything. So Oshawott guessed that he hadn't seen her either.

Not knowing that he was, very much, mistaken.

"_Imagine it. Snivy liking Oshawott?" _Tepig grinned to himself, glancing at his Water-type friend. _"I just can't believe it though! She seemed to HATE him when I first met these guys. And Oshawott weren't too friendly back either."_

Oshawott caught Tepig looking at him and grinned, playfully. "Still think you can take me on?"

"Not yet..." Tepig grinned, relieved that the otter had misinterpreted his staring. "...but I will! Mark my words!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Oshawott trailed off, gazing back to the sky. The pig sighed in relief in his head, rolling over to lay on his front. Remembering when he first heard of Snivy's problem.

* * *

"_Guys! Is there something wrong with me?!" Snivy asked, looking at the yellow mouse and orange/black pig, who were sitting on the floor in front of her bed in her room. The two were kinda upset that Snivy didn't invite Oshawott. They knew the two didn't get along all the time, but they were all still friends, right?_

"_No? Why would you ask?" Pikachu, being the kinder of the two, said before Tepig could get a word in. He knew that, if he let Tepig answer, than the guy was going to mention her...less than princess like attitude and demeanour. Snivy glared at him though._

"_Don't you dare lie to me, Pikachu! Tepig, be brutally honest. I promise I won't attack you." The Fire-type let out a breath and got into telling her his opinion, Pikachu was listening, but was in shock that Snivy. THE Snivy, was actually starting to care about what others thought of her?_

"_W-well...You act very...guyish. You know with the attitude and the battle addiction. I don't think there's anything wrong with it, personally, but others might deem it...wrong. And, well, you kinda need to eat with your mouth closed. It's kind gross hearing you crunch and slurp at those berries. And your kinda mean to Oshawott sometimes..."_

_Snivy sighed at that part, but wasn't noticed by the pig, but was by the mouse who was going to say something but was interrupted when Tepig continued. "I mean, he's our friend and he needs our support when he's scared of things, but you kept bringing up the fact that he was scared of the dark and...well we could see that it upset him a lot, so I understood that he attacked back...and that comment last week was kinda cold..."_

_Pikachu now understood why Snivy hadn't invited Oshawott. Maybe Oshawott was invited and he just refused._

_See, the week previous, the four were all just hanging out. Just relaxing since it was the one month anniversary of Darkrai's defeat. _

_Soon Snivy let out a snarky comment about Oshawott's fear, then Oshawott shot back about her...well, he wasn't sure. Oshawott never really said anything too hurtful, but Snivy just didn't care that much. Maybe she enjoyed tormenting him._

_Soon it turned into a full blown argument and Oshawott let out the one thing Snivy hated being called the most. He called her Princess._

_Now, most would agree that that was not hurtful in ANY possible way. Mainly because Snivy was, in fact, a princess. He was just stating facts and since he was working under Samurott, he was sort of trained to use etiquette._

_But Snivy, forgetting this, fumed at him and shot back. "At least I know who my family are!" _

_See, Samurott isn't Oshawott's father. Just a kind guy who looked after him. Oshawott was orphaned when he was about three months old and never knew his family, so restrained from talking about them._

_His face had darkened, teeth gritted, eyes watering and swelling. Tepig and Pikachu had covered their mouths in shock at what the Grass-type had said and even she looked like she regretted what had left her throat the minute she said it._

_She was going to apologise, but the otter had snapped. "You know what! I don't have to take this from you!" He yelled out in anger, turning around and stomping towards the Cove area. _

"_Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Snivy quickly tried to apologise, but the otter glared at her._

"_No your not! You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it!" He turned to the other two. "I'm sorry, but I have better things to do than be Greeny's verbal punching bag." He then carried on home, leaving three stunned Pokemon behind._

_Tepig went on about the other times that the snake had insult the otter, having taken a lot of notes, apparently. The mouse wasn't aware how much the pig cared for Oshawott._

_Snivy was looking at the ground in front of her, eyes starting to water a bit, a snivel being heard. Pikachu was going to warn Tepig of the inevitable, but it was too late. "...I tried to talk to him about what happened that day, saying we were all friends. But then he snapped and said that you weren't his friend." _

_The girl, upon hearing that, burst out crying, her eyes being covered by her arms. Her whole body was racking with sobs as she punched her clenched fist into the green bed. Tepig stopped in stunned silence, glancing at Pikachu who held the same, surprised look. Snivy NEVER cries!_

"_I-I r-ruined it! I ruin everything! Why do I push away every guy I like?!" The two were, once again, stunned silent as they found their voices. _

"_Every guy you...like?!" Pikachu asked, not contemplating what she was saying. _

"_You mean like like?" Tepig asked, stupidly. Pikachu facepalmed before explaining that, since the two of them were there now, she had to have meant that. "Ohh..."_

"_Y-yeah..." Pikachu's mind couldn't stop him from letting out this next question, pure curiosity laced into it._

"_It's happened before?" Snivy blushed, but hid it behind her tail, despite knowing the two knew it was there._

"_Y-yeah...There was this other guy...He was called Float, he was an Oshawott as well. And another called Aqua, an Oshawott. And Shell...He..."_

"_Let me guess, he was an Oshawott?" Pikachu asked, starting to see a pattern emerging. Snivy, however, shook her head._

"_Actually, he was a Dewott." Tepig rolled his eyes._

"_Oh, stupid us." Tepig mentioned, completely mystified. "You have a heck of a record there. How in, Arceus's name, did you fall for FOUR Pokemon of the same species!"_

"_Well...They're cute and very strong once trained well. And have you seen what they can do with their shells? Plus they're usually very noble, caring and brave as well." Snivy, not feeling her tail was working for her, buried her face into her bed._

"_Well. What happened with these guys?" Snivy sighed, sadly, hugging herself with her vines. She really didn't want to talk about it, but she didn't want to fail at finding a boyfriend AGAIN!_

"_Well, I was schooled with Float. He was my first crush, but he fell for an Emolga called Nim. I think they're still together, actually...Aqua. Well, he's actually the Dewott in Cove town. I tried flirting a bit with him, but it sort of scared him off..."_

"_I was wondering why he was so hesitant to talk to us at first!" Pikachu exclaimed, remembering have to befriend Pansage, Panpour and Pansear before the first stage Pokemon approached them, and even then he avoided looking at Snivy._

"_Anyway...Shell was the one I got closest with. He was one of the guards and he was assigned to protect me and, well, I thought he was cute. We were friends for a while and dropped a whole lot of hints at him, but he said that he had to be professional. The day after that, he was transferred to protect an Umbreon and Espeon..." She sighed, remembering the three failures, curling up slightly._

"_So, why are you so mean to Oshawott if you like him?" Tepig had asked. It didn't make much sense to him, why would the girl continually cause him distress if she wanted to be with him._

"_It's to get him to notice her." Pikachu answered, having a good feeling about this answer. "See, when we first met, Oshawott thought she was a guy."_

"_Oh Oshawott..." Tepig facepalmed himself. But, he did have to admit, it was an easy mistake to make. There's no distinguishable features between male and female Snivy except for the voice and Snivy is known for her boyish behaviour. _

"_Yeah. So, naturally, she insulted him and that's how it all started. Now, considering the first case, Snivy was scared that Oshawott would see another girl and go for her, so Snivy continued these little arguments to keep his attention away from any pretty girl they pass." He deduced, having noticed occasions where Snivy would have called him pathetic when he was looking at a good looking Pokemon, like that Buneary in the Arbor area._

"_Then there's the second case. She's too scared to flirt with him because she's afraid she'll scare him away. Then lastly, Snivy has kept strong fought for herself and against him so that he won't feel the need to protect her and feel 'professional'." Pikachu finished, Snivy nodding, smirking slightly._

"_You'd make a good therapist, Pikachu." The mouse shrugged._

"_If you're friends with a romantic like Chikorita, you'll never hear the end of it." He shivered a bit, remembering all the times she had forced himself, Piplup and Charmander to listen to her read those dreaded romance novels. At least she found that Cyndaquil so she didn't come to them about this stuff now._

_There was a pause of about ten minutes, no-one saying a thing before Pikachu snapped his fingers. "Have you actually just told anyone how you feel? In those stupid books of Chikorita's, that's the best policy for this. It worked for her."_

"_No. That'd be stupid! He doesn't want to be my friend anymore! Why would he care if I told him how I felt?!" Though it pained her to say it, she knew it was true. Tepig wouldn't have lied to her._

"_Look, I know the guy. He'll forget this in time. Just tell him." Snivy shook her head, adamantly._

"_No! End of discussion!"_

* * *

And it was. When Snivy said that, you don't want to push your luck.

So, since she won't confess on her own, Tepig thought he could see if Oshawott liked her like that as well so Snivy would be more willing to do this. It must be rejection that's holding her back.

"So Wott?" Oshawott turned at the use of his new nickname, raising a pokebrow at his friend. "Ever thought about the future?"

"The future?" The otter inquired, not really sure what Tepig was talking about.

"Yeah, you know? Settling down from the adventuring. Evolving maybe? Finding a mate?" The otter blinked and rubbed his chin, thoughtfully.

"Well...No, not really. Adventuring is just a lot of fun. But I guess finding a mate would be nice..." Oshawott had finished, blushing a bit at the end. "What about you?"

Tepig, to act less suspicious, decided to play along. "Well, Emboar says I'm very close to evolving. That'd be awesome. I can already clear quite big boulders. Imagine the size of the ones I could crush as a Pigknight!" He then composed himself, shaking his head. "So, any thoughts on who you'd want as a mate?"

"Not really." Oshawott replied, looking down, frowning. "No girl's ever been interested in me before, so I doubt anyone will ever like me like that."

The Fire-type had to increase his will power not to blurt out that Snivy, in fact, thinks of him like that. He had to let her tell him. She'd kill the pig if he told Oshawott. "Don't you worry buddy, I'm sure the right girl will show up."

"Yeah, sure..."

"Hey..." Tepig said, putting on a fake look of innocence as the otter looked up. "...I got an idea! Why don't you ask Snivy out!" _"If I can't get Snivy to make the first move, maybe I could push Oshawott to." _

The Water-type stared at the pig for a couple of seconds, before he burst out laughing, clutching his scalchop, leaving Tepig confused. "HAHAHAHA Yeah right! Me! Ask! Snivy! HAHAHAHAHA!"

When Oshawott settled down and noticed that Tepig hadn't laughed along like he thought he would, his face contorted into horror. "Oh good Arceus, you're serious!"

"Why not? She's a pretty girl."

"She insults me twenty four/seven!" He argued, having been lost and utterly confused with Tepig's comment.

"You know what they say. A girl only insults a guy when they have a crush on them." The otter rolled his eyes.

"We're, like, twenty Tepig. Not five." Oh if only he knew, but Tepig grinned none-the-less.

"Same difference when it comes to girls, I'm afraid."

"Sexist." The otter grinned, causing Tepig to shake his head at the Water-type.

"Look just..."

"Oshawott?" The two turned and were shocked at who was there.

* * *

Snivy was sitting with Leavanny, determined to learn the proper way to eat food. _"Tepig said this was one of my faults that might be putting Oshawott off, might as well clear that too."_

Snivy, after about two or three days, decided to just suck it up and tell him. But she needed to give it time before doing so, remembering what she had said to him.

So, in the mean time, she was working on the way to act around him. This lesson was so she didn't look like, well, Tepig in front of the guy. She had also, dare she say it, started to groom her scales a bit as well so they looked a little shinier and more desirable. She knows she's been turning heads in the entire Arbor area.

Now, she wasn't sure if it was because she'd gotten more attractive or if it's that she actually made an effort. But, she swears, she saw this Serviper start to drool a bit. She had liked it though, it was a new way of messing with people.

Leavanny had then excused herself once Snivy had finished learning everything she needed to know, bowing before leaving as Queen Serperior made her way towards her daughter. "Sweetie, not that I'm not happy that you're actually making an effort, but why the change in attitude?" Snivy looked up to her mother before sighing, knowing that she couldn't lie to her own mom.

"Well...there's this guy I like..." The queen nodded, smiling a bit.

"Oshawott I presume." Snivy's eyes widened, a blush starting to grow on her cheeks.

"How did you know?"

"Sweetie, you've fallen head over heels for nothing but members of that species." She blushed even more at having her mother figuring her out so easily. "I thought if you hadn't already, you'd have fallen for him eventually. You've made a good choice though. Samurott assures me that he's a good pokemon."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that...I said some hurtful things to him...I'm scared he won't like me generally, never mind wanting to be my boyfriend..." The queen nuzzled her daughter a bit before motioning Snivy to follow her.

"Snivy...If there's one thing I've learned about guys, it's their willingness to move on from silly things that don't matter in the end. But it doesn't hurt to look good to help him forget."

"Where are we going, mom?" She asked, having not actually ventured into this part of Verdant Court. The Serperior looked back at her daughter before stopping at a door, opening it revealing a lot of different jewellery. "Wow..."

"I know it's not your thing..." The queen said, taking a green, jewelled necklace and wrapping it round her daughter's necklace. "...but that's a family heirloom. My mother wore this and her mother before that. I wore this as well up until the day you were born..."

"Why?" Snivy asked, admiring the necklace, seeing her reflection in the emerald.

"It's tradition for this family. As soon as an offspring is born, we remove the necklace until we believe that child has found someone, they were sure, was going to be with them forever. That Oshawott is a very good and caring individual and you've done well to choose him."

Snivy smiled to her mother, hugging the bigger snake. The queen was quite surprised as Snivy had usually been a keep to herself tomboyish character. "Thank you mom. I love you." She released her vines and hugged the smaller pokemon back.

"I love you too sweetie." She then released the girl. "Samurott contacted me earlier and said Oshawott was on Seasong Beach with Tepig. Go get him." Snivy nodded, running off in that direction, but not before giving herself a once over in the mirror as she passed it.

It didn't take her long to find the two and had walked up to them, having missed a lot of their conversation. "Look just..." She interrupted Tepig when she reached them.

"Oshawott?" The two looked at her and froze. Not used to seeing her scales so...clean and smooth looking. The green necklace standing out on her yellow underbelly.

"Um...I'm going to go talk to Samurott about the...um...the Staryu!" Despite the terrible excuse, Tepig ran off leaving the two alone.

Oshawott continued to stare before snapping out of it, remembering it was still Snivy. He blushed a bit, but nodded to her, smiling. "Hey. Where have you been?" She let out a sigh of relief. Her mother and Tepig were right, he had forgotten.

"Oh you know...about?" She replied, feebly. Oshawott immediately grew concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Snivy asked, tilting her head to the side. She hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, has she?

"You usually say 'out, unlike you'. What's up?" The snake smiled at him, despite knowing she already blew her cover, she thought she could salvage it.

"Well, I thought I could be a bit nicer...okay I'll cut to the chase." She sighed. She was here to tell him she liked him and that was that.

The otter was startled a bit, but listened intently. "I came here to tell you that I...well I-I...I kinda..."

"Just take a deep breath..." Oshawott started, causing the girl to do as he said. "Let it out..." She followed his instructions feeling her hammering heart, which she hadn't noticed was doing that until now, calming down a bit. "Now tell me."

"R-right." She stuttered. She cursed herself, thinking herself weak for it, despite knowing it's not true. "Look, I like you, okay. I like you a lot. More than anyone I've met before..." She explained to the wide eyed otter. That statement was also, one hundred percent true. Her feelings for him had far exceeded those she had for Shell, Aqua and Float. He was the one who had stuck with her the most and actually cared when something happened to her without it being a work related relationship.

"Look, I know you don't like me like that. So, I'll just get out of your fur." She said, not missing a beat, yet her heart yearned to be filled of the emptiness. For Oshawott to fill it, but she had to remain strong and just leave.

She was surprised, however, when the otter pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. Her face flushed red and her heart started to beat harder against her chest. "Don't tell me what I think, Snivy. Cause I do like you a lot...I just thought that you hated me...I thought you only hung around with me because Tepig and Pikachu happened to be with me as well."

The girl let out a few tears of joy and pulled back a bit, before capturing the otters lips with her own.

The otter closed his eyes as the snake did so, enjoying the feeling of the Grass-type's flowery, soft lips against his. He felt content with the knowledge that this girl, this one snarky, rude, arrogant, tomboy returned his feelings that he kept denying he had until now, being in this moment.

Snivy was also content that finally, one of her crushes, actually liked her back.

Unbeknownst to them though, Tepig and Samurott were watching from a little ways off, smiling at the little scene in front of them. "About time their sexual tension ended." The Water-type said, off-handedly causing Tepig to laugh with him.

"Yeah. Now we just need to get Pikachu and Buneary together." Tepig mentioned, having remembered the friendly girl that Pikachu and Piplup had brought with them once. Samurott and Tepig left once they saw the two lying down on the sand together, smiling to themselves.

* * *

ML54: I was quite proud of this, but it isn't as good as othrs I did before. Ah, I'll let you good reviewers decide. So please review, but don't flame me.


End file.
